


The Last of Us

by Mortsleia



Category: Mortsleia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortsleia/pseuds/Mortsleia
Summary: Promise is a comfort for a fool.Based on:There is blood in my hand.
Kudos: 2





	The Last of Us

I've been told and addressed as a prodigy.. due to how genius I am and how vast my knowledge is in my early year. I've been told that I am special. I've been told none child in my ages is as outstanding as I am. But does Father satisfied with what I am? The answer is no...

At first, I was using my knowledge to impress Father. To boast about how wonderful it is to have me as his child, but he does not care. He does not show any love, nor any sign of affection towards me. Later I know, I find myself a solitude to be alone, studying something I don't know yet. 

But one day, a child of one of the servant in palace came to me. He talked to me even though I show no interesting having to interact with me. "Isn't boring to be always alone? Well, good for you, I will be coming regularly from now on!", said the boy who calls himself Deimors. Which happened to stumble upon his cleaning duty in library with me, a lonely 8 year old boy.

Oddly, I find myself comfort. Apart from motherly love Big Sis gave to me, the comfort Deimors gave was different feel than she is. I feel strong, and powerful like there is someone besides me who will support me if I'm going to fall. I once read a book which says 'Step so far outside your comfort zone that you forget how to get back' . Back then I find it ridiculous, but now I understand it completely. 

I am now 9 years old, and today will be the day where the last siblings will born. Why do I assume it will be the last? Most of people doesn't know, but I had read every existing books in royal library, even in sealed area and I know. It's written on an ancient philosophy where 12th child will be the a child who will abruptly changes the order of this world. Was it for the sake of it, that us, 11 another are just a tool to achieve his dream?

Everything happen for a reason, but what does a baby which just born into the world is in fault? I came to see the new born with my friend Deimor. It's a boy, and his name is Zacheus. I thought of an awful scenario planned by Father, but when I see Zacheus pure and crying facade, I am melting in happiness. Just like how I see my other siblings when they are born. I feel blessed and my heart full of sprinkle of stars represent my love for him. The awful thoughts of Father passed away in the blink of an eye when Zacheus gripped tight my fingers with his petite small hands.

"He's handsome, I bet he will become a handsome man someday. " Deimors which happen to be there cannot even hold his honest thoughts while I laughed hearing his remarks. I replied "He will. "

"Hey, Phaulos."

"Uh, huh? "

"I've determined myself a dream job suited for me. "

"... I never thought you will think afar like that. So... what are your dream job? "

"I will become a Knight... and I will be your little brother attendant!!! "

"Huh.. ? Why do you think he needs an attendant? "

"I don't know!! But surely he needs one when he comes age? "

"I've decided too. I will teach him a swordplay that he doesn't need an attendant as weak as you. Hahaha. "

Zacheus who doesn't understand a thing laughed in front of us at our quarrel. And we think he is cute and loveable when he laughs. I think it was a wonderful and weird... to think we could just set aside everything and poses an objective to ourselves without thinking about it much.

It's a promise between 9 year old boys to protect a handsome child who had been born. It's our honest and pure intentions, an objective to fight between me and Deimors. Zacheus will be the living proof of our friendship. Will Zacheus going to be strong than Deimors? We'll see.

After all, promises are the sweetest lies and it means everything, but after they are broken, sorry means nothing to it.


End file.
